


Penny Lane

by Enting



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enting/pseuds/Enting
Summary: A sort of songfic, if you will. Stephen takes Jon to his hometown, Charleston.





	1. Penny Lane

 

 

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes,_

_There beneath the blue suburban skies._

__\---_ _

 

Stephen could walk this street both blind and deaf if he needed to. He always went here whenever he went back home to Charleston. Over time, it had become a ritual, something that just HAD to be done or he wouldn't feel comfortable. 

"Tell me again, why did you insist on going here if it means we have to walk -" Jon looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes longer to get home?"

Stephen smiled. He loved how Jon referred to his old house as 'home', even though Jon had never been here before and Stephen had just offered to take him with him from New York to show him a bit of South Carolina. 

"Show some respect for my childhood, Jon. See that woman right there?" he pointed towards an older woman putting up handmade posters for a yard sale. "That could've been my aunt forty years ago."

Jon followed Stephen's gesture. "Your family must've dominated half the town." 

"Pretty much, yeah. If not more."

Jon looked at his friend. "So you came here often, huh?"

Stephen nodded. "Every day on my way to school."

Jon heard the nostalgia in his voice and suddenly felt the urge to stop him and grab his hand.

"I love you, Stephen. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Stephen smiled and quickly kissed Jon's forehead after making sure no one was looking at them. After all, this state was much less liberal than what they were used to. "I love you, too. And I'm glad I brought you here with me."

"Me too. We should do this more often - you taking me somewhere I don't know. Or the other way around. I know a few places you'd like." 

"I'd love that." Stephen couldn't help but blush a little. Jon's deep blue eyes shone beautifully in the fading daylight, and his hair seemed almost golden. And if only he'd had a dollar for every time he'd found himself lost in Jon's laugh...

"We should head home, it's getting late." 

Jon nodded. He'd noticed the way Stephen's expression had changed when he looked at him, and it made him feel like his heart was about to explode. 

"By the way, I heard from Lulu that Jay and Tommy will be staying over too. So we may have to share a bed. If you don't mind, of course."

Jon shook his head and couldn't hide his grin. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from the Beatles song Penny Lane. It's just a simple and nice song with a hint of nostalgia, so I thought it'd be a good fit. Let me know what you think!


	2. In The Aeroplane Over The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Stephen share a room at Stephen's old house.

They'd had a wonderful dinner that night, thanks to the combined forces of the Colbert siblings. Jon had offered to help, but they wouldn't let him.

"Just sit back and relax. You're our guest today, and we're gonna make you feel that way. Besides," Tommy had whispered, "we're just showing off our cooking skills. And it's more competitive in front of Stephen's boyfriend."

Jon didn't even bother telling him he wasn't Stephen's _boyfriend_. He quite liked it actually. 

When the family finally asked him who he thought was the best cook, of course he'd said Stephen. He'd gotten a hug and a kiss on his hand in return. Stephen always had to be the drama queen.

 

That night when they were alone in their room and Jon was just putting on his pyjama's, Stephen took out his phone and started scrolling through it while connecting it to a speaker.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked.

"Found it." Stephen tapped his phone and suddenly 'Dancing In The Street' was blasting through the room. Stephen immediately went on to do his best Mick Jagger impersonation, leaving Jon on the floor laughing. 

When Jon finally caught his breath again he wiped away his tears. "You do realise this is the gayest song to ever exist in the history of mankind?"

"I don't care!" Stephen shouted, doing his signature pirouette. "Be my Bowie, Jon. Dance with me!"

Jon shook his head but got up anyway, and soon they found themselves engaging in an epic one-against-one dance battle.

After a while, the door creaked open and a bewildered Lulu appeared. 

"Boys, I get you don't get to do this often, but some people are trying to sleep here."

Calming down, their cheeks hurting from all the laughter, they turned to her. 

"Got it. Good night."

"Good night, Stephen. Jon." She disappeared again, closing the door.

"Phew." Stephen wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

"That was... amazing." Jon smiled.

"Go to bed?"

"Go to bed."

As they crept under the sheets and pulled the blankets over them, Stephen nudged Jon. 

"There's one other song I want you to hear."

He reached out to take his phone from the bedside table again. 

"Here."

_What a beautiful face I have found in this place_

_That is circling all round the sun._

The soft melody was entirely different from just now, and it made Jon feel slow and sleepy and... in love. He looked up at Stephen who was staring at him expectantly, and shifted closer. Curling up against him, he could hear Stephen quietly humming along.

_And one day we will die,_

_And our ashes will fly from an aeroplane over the sea._

_But for now we are young,_

_Let us lay in the sun,_

_And count every beautiful thing we can see._

Softly stroking Stephen's back, he could feel a shiver going through Stephen's body. Taking it as encouragement, he lowered his hand to where Stephen's shirt ended and from there up again, now over Stephen's bare back. He'd always admired the other man's skin, and it didn't let him down this time. Light as a feather were his fingers as they circled Stephen's back, and he could hear Stephen gasp. 

"Jon, _"_ he whispered.

_Hear his voice as it's rolling and ringing through me,_

_Soft and sweet._

He lifted his arms so Jon could take his shirt off, and Jon gratefully did. There were sparks of electricity between them as Jon moved to lay on top of Stephen and trailed his lips down Stephen's neck. He could sense how much his friend enjoyed the touch, so he bit down softly, causing Stephen to moan. He let Stephen take off his shirt as well before he leaned forward and kissed him deeply, running his fingers through his hair.

_Love to be_

_In the arms of all I'm keeping here with me._

And Stephen let Jon take off the rest of his clothes till both of them were more naked than they'd ever been with each other. 

"May I?" Jon asked. Stephen nodded. Jon closed his eyes as he went in and started thrusting slowly, keeping their bodies close. Soft moans and grunts escaped his throat till he finally came, sweating all over.

"I love you," Stephen whispered. 

"I love you too."

And as Stephen kissed him again, Jon was fairly sure he'd never felt this happy before in his life.

_And when we meet on a cloud,_

_I'll be laughing out loud,_

_I'll be laughing with everyone I see._

_Can't believe how strange it is to be anything at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meddled a bit with the lyrics but yeah you should really check out this song if you haven't already. It's pretty awesome and I think Stephen quoted it in one of his interviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics is from the Beatles song Penny Lane. It's just a simple and nice song with a hint of nostalgia, so I thought it'd be a good fit. Let me know what you think!


End file.
